maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Evelynn/Ilayuminite
|health = 3 |health# = 129 |stamina = 5 |stamina# = 160 |attack = 4 |attack# = 28 |defense = 3 |defense# = 24 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 28 |evasion = 4 |evasion# = 28 |effects = |bio = Within the dark seams of Runterra, the demon Evelynn searches for her next victim. She lures in prey with the voluptuous façade of a human female, but once a person succumbs to her charms, Evelynn’s true form is unleashed. She then subjects her victim to unspeakable torment, gratifying herself with their pain. To the demon, these liaisons are innocent flings. To the rest of Runeterra, they are ghoulish tales of lust gone awry and horrific reminders of the cost of wanton desire. |gender = Female |metal = No. }} x2 |name1b = Hate Spikes |stamina1b = 4% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 1 |hitcrit1b = 94%/80% |cooldown1b = N/A |type1b = Ranged Slashing Magic |effects1b = |name2 = Allure |stamina2 = 16% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = 3 Rounds |hits2 = N/A |hitcrit2 = 100% |type2 = Debuff |effects2 = |name3 = Whiplash |stamina3 = 10% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 97%/44% |type3 = Ranged |effects3 = |name4 = Last Caress |stamina4 = 14% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100%/55% |type4 = Melee Slashing |effects4 = }} Dialogue: Punisher: ''" ! You dare ally yourself with a Succubus?"'' Evelynn: ''"Don't try to tell me I'm not gorgeous..."'' Nick Fury: ''"Evelynn's not a succubus, Frank, although it definitely looks like one. We need all the help we can get, and this... demon, is willing to help at the expense of rewarding them with sadistic pleasures." '' Satana: ''"Yay, more demons!"'' Daimon Hellstrom: '' '"Ugh, more demons..."'' Team-Ups: *'Anti-Precog': Characters against Precognitive Justice. *'Kang': Dares to work with Kang. (W.I.P) *'Doom': Dares to work with Doctor Doom. (W.I.P.) *'Antihero: '''Heroes who are violent vigilantes. *'Bloodlusted:' Heroes with attacks that cause Bleeding. *'Better than Perfects': Team members of the Imperfects. *'Red in the Ledger': Heroes who started their careers as villains. *'Seducers: All Heroes who are able to seduce others. *'''Sadists Forever!:' '''Da Ji and Evelynn. *'B.F.F.: Evelynn and Seductress Ilay. *'''Role Models: Ilay and one of his many role models. *'Flirt': Heroes who are known to be flirtatious. *'Big Mouth': Heroes that like to mouth off. Animations: #Hate Spike- Throws a purple/pink needle. Hate Spikes - Summons purple/black spikes from her foot. #Charms an enemy and gives him an effect that looks similar to that of the icon. Looks like Amora's Charm. #Dashes to an enemy and uses both of her lashes. Does not slash, just #Evelynn dashes to the enemy to use her demonic energy. She then slashes with her whiplashes in an arc and teleports back. Notes, trivia and more! *She wears some kind of demonic liquid. They move according to her needs. *Hate Spikes deal small damage, almost as small as Amora's magic missiles. *Click the effects for the numbers. 'Please give feedback! ' Category:Female Category:48 CP Category:Heroes Category:Infiltrators Category:Infiltrator Category:Non-Marvel